


Legacy ✮ Valeska [3]

by nogitsunechey (animechey)



Series: The Valeska Saga [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Gotham (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 16:28:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16099421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animechey/pseuds/nogitsunechey
Summary: [COMING IN SEPTEMBER 2020]Harley is the daughter of the notorious Jerome Valeska. She roams the unsuspecting streets of Gotham with no fear of being caught for anything she has done - and that's not just because she has friends in high places along with being the daughter of a psychopath.Twists and turns are her life, and she has an answer for every situation. Well, all except one. Her birth mother shows up out of the blue one day, and all she can do is watch as the world around her becomes even more vicious and terrified of her parents.Quinn is the daughter of the notorious Jeremiah Valeska. She is uncontrollable and downright dangerous and malicious, and has no fear of being caught for anything she has done - and that's not just because she has friends in high places along with being the daughter of a psychopath.Life is easy for her, and nothing has the ability to stand in her way. It couldn't get better, except maybe when her aunt turns up with her mother in tow, bringing Gotham further into darkness and despair. This is the world her family was made to create.Neither Harley, Quinn or Gotham are prepared for what comes.© nogitsunechey 2018





	1. Disclaimer

**Hey superwolves!**

**As you may or may not know, I have written a short story called 'Legacy [Gotham]'. My friend convinced me to make it into an actual book. So, you can blame this one on her if you'd like.**

**This story is the third book in what I've deemed the 'Valeska Saga', so go read the first two books before you even think of reading this one. This story is going to still include Accalia and Jerome, and Mandy and Jeremiah as I love them dearly.**

**Before officially starting this story, I'd like to say that none of the characters of _Gotham_  belong to me and all credit goes to DC Comics and the creators of  _Gotham_. All rights and ownership goes to the creators of  _Gotham_  and DC Comics.**

**This story is purely fictional and a** **ny similarities to past or present events is purely accidental, as with any similarities to people whom you may know. All characters that do not belong to _Gotham_  and DC Comics are of my own creation and are not to be copied under any circumstances.**

**No events that should happen to occur in this story are to be copied in any way, shape or form as I have worked on this story for ages. If any part of this story is found to be in another, or if any of my characters have been taken and used in other stories, then you are going against the copyright laws and can be fined.**

**\- Chey xo -**

**_© nogitsunechey  
2018  
_ **


	2. Story Details

**Cover**

**Description**

Harley is the daughter of the notorious Jerome Valeska. She roams the unsuspecting streets of Gotham with no fear of being caught for anything she has done - and that's not just because she has friends in high places along with being the daughter of a psychopath.

Twists and turns are her life, and she has an answer for every situation. Well, all except one. Her birth mother shows up out of the blue one day, and all she can do is watch as the world around her becomes even more vicious and terrified of her parents.

Quinn is the daughter of the notorious Jeremiah Valeska. She is uncontrollable and downright dangerous and malicious, and has no fear of being caught for anything she has done - and that's not just because she has friends in high places along with being the daughter of a psychopath.

Life is easy for her, and nothing has the ability to stand in her way. It couldn't get better, except maybe when her aunt turns up with her mother in tow, bringing Gotham further into darkness and despair. This is the world her family was made to create.

Neither Harley, Quinn or Gotham are prepared for what comes.

© nogitsunechey 2018

**Preview**

I laugh, hanging over the edge of the building. Beside me, my mother lets out her own laugh, sitting with her legs crossed. On my other side, my father lets out a psychotic laugh, his ginger hair seeming to glow brightly against the circular moon hovering in the sky behind his head. Their hands closest to me are resting on my hips, preventing me from falling off the skyscraping building, and it feels soothing and comforting.


	3. Epigraph

_"You will spread across this city like a virus. Children will wake from sleep screaming at the thought of you. Your legacy will be death and madness."_

\- Paul Cicero


	4. Playlist

**Teenagers - My Chemical Romance  
** _“Because the drugs never work. They're gonna give you a smirk_  
'Cause they got methods of keepin' you clean.  
They gonna rip up your heads, your aspirations to shreds.  
Another cog in the murder machine.”

 **Sucker for Pain - Lil Wayne, Wiz Khalifa & Imagine Dragons w/ Logic & Ty Dolla $ign ft X Ambassadors**  
 _“Take my hand through the flames. I torture you._  
I'm a slave to your games (I‘m just a sucker for pain).  
I wanna chain you up, I wanna tie you down  
Oooohh, I'm just a sucker for pain.”

 **War of Hearts - Ruelle**  
 _“Come to me in the night hours._  
I will wait for you, and I can’t sleep  
'Cause thoughts devour, thoughts of you consume.”

 **Youngblood - Five Seconds of Summer**  
 _“Remember the words you told me, ‘love me 'til the day I die?’_  
Surrender my everything 'cause you made me believe you’re mine.  
Yeah, you used to call me baby, now you calling me by name.  
Takes one to know one, yeah. You beat me at my own damn game.”

 **I Need a Gangsta - Dj Preetia**  
 _“I'm fucked up, I'm black and blue. I'm built for it, all the abuse._  
I got secrets, that nobody, nobody knows.  
I'm good on, that pussy shit. I don't want, what I can get.  
I want someone, with secrets.”

 **I’m Gonna Show You Crazy - Bebe Rexha**  
 _“I'm tired of trying to be normal._  
I'm always over-thinking.  
I'm driving myself crazy.  
So what if I'm fucking crazy?”

 **Monsters - Ruelle**  
 _“You've got no place to hide,_  
And I'm feeling like a villain, got a hunger inside.  
One look in my eyes,  
And you're running cause I'm coming going to eat you alive.”

 **Crossfire - Stephen**  
 _“Heaven, if you sent us down_  
So we can build a playground,  
For the sinners to play as saints,  
You'd be so proud of what we've made."

**Jerome - Zella Day**   
_“He was a quiet man with blood stains on his hands.  
The silver kissed him with scars so heavy. I waited patiently.”_

**Serial Killer - Lana Del Rey**   
_“Baby, I’m a sociopath. Sweet serial killer  
On the warpath, ‘cause I love you just a little too much.”_

**Arsonist’s Lullabye - Hozier**   
_“All you have is your fire, and the place you need to reach.  
Don't you ever tame your demons, but always keep 'em on a leash.”_

**Hypnotic - Vanic x Zella Day**   
_“You took to me so well. Hypnotic taking over me.  
Make me feel like someone else. You got me talking in my sleep.”_

**Gasoline - Halsey**   
_“Are you high enough without the Mary Jane like me?  
Do you tear yourself apart to entertain like me?”_

**Smells Like Teen Spirit - Think Up Anger ft. Malia J (Cover)**   
_“With the lights out, it's less dangerous.  
Here we are now, entertain us.”_

**Control - Halsey**   
_“God damn right, you should be scared of me.  
Who is in control?”_

**Mad Hatter - Melanie Martinez**   
_“We paint white roses red -  
_

_Each shade from a different person's head.”_

**Circus for a Psycho - Skillet**   
_“Got your finger on the trigger;  
You think that you’re the winner.”_

**Carnival - Rachel Rose Mitchell**

_“Forget about your pain.  
We live to entertain!”_

**Heathens - Twenty-One Pilots**   
_“You're lovin' on the psychopath sitting next to you.  
You're lovin' on the murderer sitting next to you.”_

**Partners in Crime (feat. Ash Costello) - Set It Off, Ash Costello**  
 _“The skies are black with lead-filled rain_  
A morbid painting on display  
This is the night the young love died  
Buried at each other’s side.”

**Flesh - Simon Curtis**   
_"You put your hand up to my neck and feel the pulse.  
_

_Beat, beat, beat, beat.  
It's like a trigger getting ready to shoot."_

**I'm Gonna Do My Thing - Royal Deluxe**

_"Can’t you see that you cannot control the man I am._  
I am not a puppet on your string.  
So maybe you should check yourself  
Before you tell me what you think of me."


	5. Cast

**Willow Shields** as Harley Valeska

**Cameron Monaghan** as Jerome Valeska

**Kaya Scodelario** as Accalia Galavan-Gordon

**Chloë Grace Moretz** as Mandy Queen

**Cameron Monaghan** as Jeremiah Valeska

**Joey King**  as Quinn Valeska

**Robyn Lord Taylor**  as Oswald Cobblepot

**Cory Michael Smith**  as Edward Nygma

**Asa Butterfield** as Michael Nygma-Cobblepot

**Grace Phipps** as Selene Nygma-Cobblepot

**Jake T. Austin**  as Austin Wayne

**Colin Ford** as Mason Wayne

**Peyton List** as Macey Falcone-Gordon


End file.
